A New End
by rueri-chan
Summary: I was greeted with the most precious blue eyes, which not even Ino could compete with. They look so full of strength even now in this setting.“So, I guess this is the end Sakura-chan, heh, I would have never thought I would go like this.”


* * *

His face was pale. Oh, so very pale.

His blond hair was no longer its vibrant yellow, but a pale pastel color. Drained of all the energy that he contained, he looked old now.

The kyuubi had offered him a bit more lifespan, before it was removed from his body.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

My tears fell, my eyes couldn't stop crying. He still had a faint heart beat. He was still alive, he would survive.

Or rather that's what I tried to tell myself.

He was still on the dirt cave floor. The remaining Akatsuki had won. They had taken the Kyuubi away from him. He wasn't supposed to die like this. He was supposed to have a loving home, children, and the Hokage office. He was a hero, yet they no one acknowledge him yet.

They were all waiting for his safe return.

_See Naruto you got everyone to acknowledge you. _

I didn't know when my knees gave in and I was on the ground near him. I was griping his hand so tightly…

…so _very_ tight.

_Can you feel it? Naruto?_

He was cold, I was warm.

He was dying, yet I was still alive.

Life isn't fair. He deserved life more than I. He enjoyed life so much. Through all the hardships, he was the glue that held me together. Through thick and thin, and I never could help him in anyway.

Maybe this was my chance.

I stared at him once more, his bruised eyes were shut and the blood was starting to coagulate in his wounds. I knew if I were to try to heal him, my attempts were to be futile. I grimaced, how come I could never do anything for the ones I loved. No matter how hard I tried?

So I gripped him harder.

I never wanted to let go.

Not now, not ever.

"Sakura-chan", the voice was low and cracking. My eyes widened, as the tears flowed faster. I gripped his hand again giving it a light grasp to let him no I was here.

"Naruto…" my voice broke, and I sobbed. I could help it.

I wanted him to live not die; I couldn't lose him, not ever. He had made a luckily break with Pein, and I didn't want to feel the pain that I felt when I knew I could lose him. But yet here I was, gripping his hand giving him what little comfort I could.

His eyes fluttered.

_Once. Twice._

And I was greeted with the most precious blue eyes, which not even Ino could compete with. They look so full of strength even now in this setting. He would never give up, would he? I leaned my head to his, so I could hear him more clearly.

"So, I guess this is the end Sakura-chan, heh, I would have never though I would go like this." That idiot how could he crack a joke in this condition. I wanted to smack him for acting so cool, but then that's when I noticed his eyes started to glimmer with unshed tears.

"Naruto…" my hand grasped his again, and I felt him grasp me a little too, "…don't go yet, I need you." He looked at me with such sympathy. I wanted to yell at him because he was making it so hard to just watch him like this.

"I know." I saw his eyes shift a bit. "Is that the Teme?". I nodded profusely. Yes that was him, even though I knew he was there in the back, I didn't look at him. I couldn't. I knew that it was him who helped with this, I could never forgive this. As if Naruto could read my mind he whispered to me.

"Sakura, just forgive him I'm sure he didn't mean to, to do this." Then Naruto started to cough, and I could just watch as he was dying coughing up his own blood. "He has been through so much, with Itachi, his family…If I know one thing he needs his friends right now..."

It was hard, hard to admit that Naruto was right.

I felt his pulse waver.

_NO. Don't go._

He was fading, and I couldn't grip him anymore.

I let go his hand to wrap my arms around him. I remembered something. Something that could change all of this. It was simple. But ever so hard to do.

"Sakura, what are you thinking?" I could only sob more in the crevice of his neck. If he knew what I was about to do, I knew he would never let me do this for him. So I replied simply,

"Something to save you, the only thing I can offer you."

* * *

His eyes widened in recognition. "No, no Sakura, stop. Don't fucken do that!?" I let my arms around him loosen, and I took a deep breath in.

"SAI, someone please stop Sakura." I heard his plea, but I couldn't let him do this, it was my life, my choice. I felt the presence of Sai, directly behind me.

It was getting harder for Naruto to form words, blood was filling his lungs.

_I don't have much time._

"Sakura what do you think your doing?" I heard Sai's monotone voice ask. I wasn't about to let him stop me from helping him.

"Sai, please just let me do this! You don't understand! I was always watching their backs," I pointed back towards Sasuke," they were always the ones to help me, and now I want to help them. One by giving him his life back, and the other his teammate. So please don't stop me." I saw a bit of emotion in this coal eyes waver, but diminish. By then the tears just couldn't stop. I tried to calm myself down, by grasping the dirt between my finger tips.

_Self-less, I had to be self-less. Strong, he needs me strong. _

I took another deep breath in.

_This was for him. _

I exhaled, trying to remember the hand seals that Chiyo had used when she saved Gaara.

_I knew that this was it. _

_The end, yet a new beginning._

_

* * *

  
_

" She's going to save him, by using her own life." I heard Gaara say aloud. I heard them all gasp. I smiled since I was reassured that this was the right thing to do. I tried to avoid Naruto's gaze. Knowing if I did look at him I would fall victim to his plea.

"Sakura-chan, please don't do this. There has to be some other way. Don't do this, I won't be able to live with myself. Stop, please stop.", I tried to block out his voice. His sweet dying voice. Muffled slightly, blood was dripping down the corners of his lips.

He shouldn't be trying to talk to me right now; it's giving a strain to his heart.

I felt a deep pang and pull in my chest. This was it.

_I am so sorry Naruto._

_But I can't allow you to die. _

"Stop"

"Please, stop." Tears were falling down the sides of his face, wetting his once rosy cheeks.

I knew the moment I started the hand seals there would be no going back. So I knew that was about to die.

More pangs hit my chest.

I felt my body being drained of all life, all chakra.

My body fell atop his, so I could hear the beat of his heart get stronger. And stronger. I could hear him screaming no, stop, but I could not change what I had just did, no matter how hard he wished for me to stop. I didn't allow myself to cry anymore.

I was feeling cold, and lonely.

_So this is how it feels to die?_

I caught a glimpse of him, he was watching me die. He looked so sad.

_Don't be sad I wanted to say._

_But I had no strength. _

_My voice was gone. _

* * *

I wanted to close my eyes, but he kept on yelling at me.

"Don't you dare shut your eyes on me!", I smiled, and it was weak, but still there.

I felt him shift, and saw a blur of him sitting up right. With my head resting on his lap.

My vision started to blur. I started to shut my eyes.

He shook me hard, but my eyes would not open. "Sakura, don't go. No." He kept on telling me that.

"Sakura, I love you." It took all my strength to stay conscious.

I was crying through shut eyes, and I felt him wipe them.

He was warm, and I was cold now.

_It felt better this way._

I mustered what ever power I had left to look up at him once more. My eyes were the ones to flutter open and gaze up.

I mouthed that I loved him also. And that's when the darkness over took me.

_Good-bye._

_

* * *

_

**Author's note. :)**

Ahh, it's so sad. I didn't want to let sakura die, but for the sake of my story I had to. I always imagined this happening. Is it believable?


End file.
